Meeshell Mermaid by BS123
Portrayers In English, Meeshell voiced by Rena S. Mandel. Character Personality Meeshell tends to be shy or hesitant when trying out new things and meeting new people, though she warms up to them if they share a common interest. For example, she and Melody Piper get along incredibly well due to their mutual love for music. Meeshell is a literal fish out of water. In her human form, she lacks confidence and is more comfortable in her true form. Appearance Meeshell has a round face with a broad nose and a full yet dainty smile. Her hair is dark coral-pink in color with dark purple streaks, in contrast with her thick, much darker brows which are specifically dark brown. She wears shimmery pale pink lipstick and blue and pink stars are present on the right side of her face, which may be either painted or birthmarks. In the webisode animation, Meeshell instead has light pink, specifically bubblegum-pink hair, with whitish-pink highlights in it. Also, in the animation, Meeshell has pink brows instead of dark brown. Although she walks on legs around the school, her mermaid tail appears when she gets wet. Her scales are a shimmering blue like her dress but darkens slightly as it reaches her large, lacy flukes. Lacy, blue-white fins like the ones on her dress adorn her hips and near her flukes. Interests Having a love for music defines Meeshell. Though she doesn't really plan on making her interests public, she sings as a hobby and is good at what she does. Her secret heart's desire is for her voice to be heard across the stage and screen of all of Ever After. Fairy tale : Main article: The Little Mermaid Relationships Family She is the daughter of the Little Mermaid from the story of the same name, The Little Mermaid. The real name of her mother is Queen Pearl, queen of the Sea Kingdom. Her mother also has many sisters (It differs from 5 to 7, depending on the version of the story). It is unknown whether Meeshell has siblings herself. Meeshell's father is the prince from the little mermaid know the king Friends She appears to be closely acquainted with Melody Piper. Apple White and Holly O'Hair are Meeshell's best friends. Cedar Wood is one of her best friends to swim with. Meeshell is roommates with Farrah Goodfairy, In "Fairy Tail Ending" , Meeshell and Apple are singing together and in "Fairy's Got Talent", it is confirmed Meeshell and Farrah have become new friends, while they are also roommates. In her old bio, she's said that Melody Piper and Cedar Wood are her best friends or BFFAs. In her first character profile, she states: "I love composing music with Melody Piper and swimming with Cedar Wood." Romance Meeshell is interested in a prince but they only talk over the mirror-net and have never met face-to-face. It turns out the prince is Humphrey Dumpty but they are not yet dating.In Fairy Tail Ending, it is stated that he clearly has feelings for Meeshell after being rescued by her three times.